The present invention relates in general to ski bindings, and pertains, more particularly, to ski bindings that are preferably used with a Telemark ski.
One traditional Telemark ski binding employs a front latch for securing the boot in the binding. This is typically referred to as a three pin 75 mm Nordic Norm binding. These types of bindings have traditionally required the skier to bend down and manually press down upon a latch mechanism at the front of the toe of the ski boot to attach the ski boot to the binding. This is a rather cumbersome arrangement, and it is time consuming in engaging the ski boot with the binding.
Another traditional Telemark binding employs a heel cable to secure the boot to the binding. This also is a cumbersome arrangement requiring time consuming positioning and adjustment for proper securing of the ski boot to the binding. Also, the cable may affect the overall flexibility and use of the ski by the skier.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ski binding, preferably for use with a Telemark ski and in which the binding is a step-in binding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ski binding that is of the step-in type and that comprises a toe piece that the boot can readily engage and means for simple and ready disengagement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ski binding with an integral ski brake, particularly a step-in type binding for telemark skiing.